Distraction of the Fellowship
by SilverWolf7
Summary: A silly little fic written for a challenge by Cheysuli over at the LoM boards. Legolas' 'pet' follows him on the Quest. What happens when the others find out? Hilarity and much character bashing, thats what. Something for everyone in this, certainly.


Distraction of the Fellowship  
  
The Fellowship had been on their hazardous journey to Mordor for three hours and so far, everything was rather quiet.  
  
The Hobbits were making the most noise, talking and joking with each other. The others were reasonably quiet though.  
  
The heavy thud of Gimli's boots giving him away, the quiet muttering from Boromir announced the prescence of the man from Gondor.  
  
Aragorn was ahead of the party walking as silently as a Man possibly could, searching for any signs that could mean an enemy was near.  
  
Gandalf was at the head of the line, the quiet sound of his staff hitting the ground every second step echoing through all the noise the others were making.  
  
The only member completely silent was Legolas. Being an Elf he could walk without making a sound. Being an Elf, he could easily slip from view when he was in full sight of everyone the second before. Being an Elf he was rather annoying a certain Dwarven member, though unintentionally.  
  
The semi-silence continued for another two hours, before the complaints of sore feet and hunger drove everyone to stop, if just to get the Hobbits to be quiet for five minutes.  
  
Aragorn came back, reporting no signs of any kind of enemy about. Not even an orc was nearby. Sitting down, he began talking about how everything seemed a bit...too quiet.  
  
"It's because the Hobbits are too busy eating to be talking." Boromir stated, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Yes, it is quite a relief too!" Gimli joined in, jumping as Legolas suddenly came out of nowhere to sit beside the Ranger.  
  
"'Tis not as quiet as you all think. I could hear you, Master Dwarf a mile away." He said, a smug grin coming across his features.  
  
The conversation moved from meagre word swapping to a name-tossing, crude- speaking, all out brawl. The Men were forced to step in before the two began to hit each other, giving both Boromir and Aragorn a black eye each.  
  
Legolas calmed first, his angry expression and growling stopping in an instant, before he disappeared into the trees faster than one could utter the word 'jump'.  
  
Gimli soon calmed, wiping the spittle that had began gathering at his mouth on his long red beard. He turned his back to the tree the Elf clambered up and sat down as stiff as a Dwarf could get.  
  
The Hobbits had soon gotten into the food supplies, though Gandalf only let them have an apple each. For a few seconds all was quiet until Pippin reached into his bag which he had stuffed some extra food, brought something to his mouth and then screamed loudly. He dropped it back in his pack.  
  
All the Fellowship was suddenly on alert, the two Men stopping their examination of each others eyes, Gimli jumping up to his feet, while Legolas jumped down from his tree.  
  
Each was confused, looking around for the female that must have made such a shrill and high noise.  
  
"It's in there." Pippin squeaked, making Merry wrap his arms around him to try and comfort the hysterical Halfling.  
  
Gandalf sighed, walked over to Pippin's pack and, unlike the owner of said bag, looked inside. A few seconds later anger crept across his face and he set his glowering gaze upon Legolas.  
  
"I thought I told you to leave him in Rivendell!" He shouted, making the Elf cower.  
  
"Leave who in Rivendell?" Frodo asked, confusion on his features as Sam gently began rubbing his back where tension was gathering from carrying his pack around for hours. He soon forgot about whatever Gandalf was yelling about, his eyes closing as he muttered "Mmm, Sam."  
  
Aragorn walked over to the wizard and took the quaking Pippin's pack in his own hands and quickly dropped it.  
  
"Legolas! Why did you have to bring that...thing with you, you know it creeps me out!"  
  
Legolas quickly rushed to the pack, picked it up, then proceeded to pull out said 'thing'. "How can you call Sarn that!" He cried, cuddling the thing that had offended so many.  
  
"Legolas, how many times have I told you to throw the thing away! Rocks don't make good pets!" Gandalf and Aragorn shouted at the same time.  
  
"Fine." Came a small voice filled with tears that had the undeniable musical lilt to it that classed the sound Elvish in nature.  
  
With a slight wave and a small kiss that left a dark mark on the stone, Legolas just dropped it to the ground, before once again taking to the trees.  
  
A few hours later, unbelievably late if they wanted to find a good campsite before the dawn, the Fellowship once again was on the move.  
  
Unknown to the rest of the Fellowship, Sarn had found a new home, hidden safely in a pocket on Gimli's pack. To a Dwarf rocks were the best kind of pets. His impression of the Elf rose in that instant. He honestly was beginning to like the flighty creature called Legolas. Not that he would ever admit that.  
  
The End of the Beginning. 


End file.
